


Danganronpa V2: The Lost One's Weeping

by guineapiq, Minyo, Quite_The_Weeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Yea thats all I got for now (-Nox)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiq/pseuds/guineapiq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyo/pseuds/Minyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quite_The_Weeb/pseuds/Quite_The_Weeb
Summary: A familiar green haired boy awakens to find himself trapped in what he would soon find out to be a killing game. However… he isn’t in a school for gifted juveniles. He isn’t even with the same people he had briefly come to know in V3. Rantaro and a group of 15 other ultimates were trapped in a whole different killing game: a ??? or two, lock-picker, witch, body-modifier, photographer(?), irritation(?), doll maker, voodooist, mixologist, actor, ornithologist, model, tailor, sweets maker, and match maker. Now, just throw in two more ultimates to act at the headmaster running the place and stick them all in an abandoned hospital and you have yourself Daganronpa V2: Lost One’s Weeping. What chaos and tragedy awaits these unlucky ultimates? Or more specifically... Rantaro Amami?
Comments: 71
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**𝙻𝚘𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐...**

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚜: **𝙰𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎**

𝚂𝚎𝚝: **𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎**

𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢: **𝙲𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚍**

**𝙻𝚘𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎!**

𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙽𝚎𝚠 𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚎?

**> [𝚈𝚎𝚜] [𝙽𝚘]**

.

.

.

** 𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚅𝟸. **


	2. Prologue I: Rantaro Amami

“...”

A boy entered a porcelain white room. It was such a bright white that if it weren’t for the retro TV in the middle, he wouldn't be able to distinguish just where the floor ended and the wall began. He blinked once at it, but didn’t comment. An inexplicable feeling of dread was weighing down in his throat. He’d always had a knack for sensing when he’d entered a dangerous situation but never knew how to get  _ out _ of them. He figured now wasn’t the time to dwell on his misfortunes, however, and opted for looking around the room carefully.

As he embraced his surroundings, the TV suddenly switched on displaying two black silhouettes on an 'error' background. His first instinct was to flinch, but he resisted the urge. His suspicions only rose as he stared at the two silhouettes. With the way he stared at them―brow furrowed and foot tapping like a metronome―you’d think he’d run into an old classmate; one who’d always rubbed him the wrong way. He’d half the mind to question them; he wanted answers as to where he was or what they wanted, but, yet again, he found himself staying quiet. Until they made a move, he’d keep his distrust to himself.

"Welcome there. What's your talent? No need to lie, we won't tell."

The boy felt an almost electric feeling pang through his chest. Something about the way the two spoke made him so terribly,  _ terribly  _ uneasy. His mind instantly went to consequences that could come should he  _ not  _ give them an answer; something told him that they already knew anyway. Regardless, he could tell that if he didn’t extinguish his runaway thoughts soon, his fear would become all the more noticeable. So, he steeled his nerves, drew in a breath, and spoke. He did his best to sound compliant since those are the hostages that tend to  _ not  _ be instantly killed.

“I’m the  _ ultimate adventurer, _ ” he stated. He decided to get right to the point. Nine times out of ten, when he ended up in these kinds of situations, it was a few punks trying to peg him down for cash, but this… this seemed a lot more elaborate.

"With your name, first and last, please."

“Rantaro Amami.” He wanted to curse himself for how easily he’d told the truth of his identity, but there was something about the subtle movements of the silhouettes―the tilt of the head or the tensing of a shoulder―that made him almost  _ afraid  _ to lie. Whatever. He’s an ultimate. His name is bound to be somewhere connected to a picture. Giving a real name isn’t too much of a bother, he assured himself, but his foot only tapped louder.

They began questioning Rantaro beyond just the basic hellos and what’s your names. This was not just a strange situation. It was a life or death one. He couldn’t stop it. Rantaro felt almost rooted in place and he  _ hated  _ it. He wished he could just turn around and simply walk away, but each word felt like a thousand points of fear. Each word was only further nailing him in place, writing his fate, deciding his story, and he couldn’t manage more than the movement of his lips or simple body language. Something was wrong.  _ Everything  _ was wrong.

“Well, do you have any mild allergies? Things that cause you to go red and itchy or just make your stomach hurt when eating.”

Rantaro was relieved to have received a question he could simply shake his head no to.  _ Nothing they can use against you,  _ he thought; it was a threat to himself to not slip up and say something he’d regret. But with this strange feeling coursing through him, there was only so much willpower alone could do at the moment.

“Ah, how about a good person in your life you trust? May it be a friend or just your favorite aunt.” The way the words rolled off the tongue sounded threatening. Something about how they echoed throughout the room in an almost taunting way―like children chanting rumors on a playground―that made Rantaro want to run, and yet…

“M―”

_ Wait. _

__ A little voice inside Rantaro finally interjects, finally breaks through the fear and the paranoia and the uncertainty.  _ Say nothing…  _ it told him.  _ Please. Say nothing,  _ the voice sounded of regrets and broken promises; it was a voice that had seen too much and learned too much to ever truly be calm―cursed by the confines of its own anxieties. In spite of this, Rantaro caught a glimpse of a figure’s eyes in spite of their silhouetted appearance. Red―red like anger and fire―he shuttered, and out of some twisted form of self preservation, he let out an answer. He couldn’t falter. He couldn’t lie.

“My sisters,” he sounded almost ashamed as he spoke. He felt weak and cowardly, unable to shake the feeling that he might as well have signed a death warrant. He wanted to take the words back.

“How about being a detective? If someone had something important for a case would you try and get it?”

“Depends on the circumstance,” he swallowed his fear yet again.  _ Don’t be afraid… _ “If the case was something important, it’s only natural that I’d give it my all…”

“How easy is it for people to bother you? Hours? Or just the tone of voice can throw you off?”

Rantaro was starting to be bothered by these questions, but he didn’t mention that. “I wouldn’t say I’m temperamental,” he clarified. “I’ve been told I’m rather laid back… just don’t try to make me angry and we shouldn’t have any problems.”

“How about inner thoughts? How easy is it for you to listen to them?”

_ Too easy sometimes,  _ he almost said, but he held his tongue. “Depends. How much sleep did I get?” It wasn’t a lie, but it was hardly even an answer to the question. Luckily for him, the questions simply continued.

“How do you think you are as a person?”

He raised a brow. “Not the worst. Not the best,” Rantaro said simply. He wasn’t the most egocentric of people―though he did tend to believe that he could solve any problem on his own if he thought hard enough―but he wasn’t lacking in confidence either unless, perhaps, he’d messed up big time… 

“What lengths would you go to to help others?”

“Depends on the person,” Rantaro was starting to fall into the flow of things. These ‘depends’ answers allowed him to be vague enough, but also give enough of an answer to keep the conversation going. “I’m like a lotta people―if I find someone close to me in danger, I’d wanna help the best I can.”

“...Even if it took doing bad things in the process?”

“...” Rantaro hesitated for a moment before drawing in a breath. “I’d give my life if I had to,” he whispered, but it was the surest thing he’d said this whole time.

“Now tell me, do you prefer to play games, or run them?”

Something about the question felt odd, like a fish out of water. “If this is a dangerous game you’re talking, I have no intention of running it,” Rantaro seethed, letting out a twinge of aggression that he’s been holding back with fear. The silhouettes didn’t seem to mind though. They simply kept talking.

“How about just assisting this host?”

**“No.”** His face was stern.

Then as sudden as the wind, the monitor flickered out. Rantaro exhaled sharply, mind beginning to race, thousands of terrible, terrible possibilities breaking through, shattering through his mind like a glass and― _ I’m not safe yet _ ―but now he couldn’t remember what he was doing or where he was or why and how and―the room’s starting to distort. He wasn’t sure which way he was facing anymore. He felt himself grow dizzy. He felt tired until he couldn’t feel anything anymore, and when he woke up―

.

.

.

_ Hey there. _

_ Guess I don’t have to introduce myself, but… _

_ My name is… Rantaro Amami. _

_ I am the protagonist of this crazy story. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is Dream (or Kiyoshi, if you'd like), and I've just got one thing to say, mainly. I'd like to thank all of you for this. To Nox(Taiki) for writing this adaptation of V2, to Aki(Esuto) for inviting me to join them in creating it, to everyone in the roleplay for making it so fun to be in, and to anyone who may happen to be reading- thank you all so much. Its been a great experience throughout the whole thing, and I'm happy this has made it this far. And I do hope that you all enjoy this, because Nox's writing? Amazing. I know she'll do a great job with this, she is crazy talented!!   
> I'll take my leave, but again, I hope you can find this story as fun as I have. It'll be neat :)   
> \- Dream/Kiyoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy-
> 
> Hello! Welcome to V2: The Lost One's Weeping! V2 is based on a roleplay done by a group of very talented people over on Discord. Credit for the characters go to each individual rper (Rantaro, of course, belongs to Danganronpa though.) Just a fair warning, some rather dark themes will be showing up in this story, so read at your own risk. Special thanks to Dream and Aki for creating V2 and it's plot. The amount of co-authors listed may increase over time, but currently it's me (Quite_The_Weeb, but you can call me Nox. Taiki also works in this case,) Minyo (Sock/Mafu,) and guineapiq (Dream/Kiyoshi.) Others may not have accounts and still make contributions (ex. The summary was written by the lovely Law/Itsuki,) so be sure to send the entire cast love. Even if it's something little, any compliments about characterization and the like would be good for these neat people because they all worked so hard. Thank you for reading if you somehow ended up here. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Nox/Taiki


End file.
